


I'm Here

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: Junmyeon had begun to become disenchanted with the idea of soulmates. Chanyeol had begun to become disenchanted with life. Somehow they were exactly what the other needed.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Effective_Fest_Round2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Effective_Fest_Round2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AU; soulmates au where whatever person a writes on his skin it also appears on person b's skin  
>  **Do Not Want:** dub con, genderbend  
>  **Bonus Points If:** a little bit of sesoo
> 
> Hello to my prompter! Sorry to be a jerk and only have a part of this ready to post. This story became a monster very quickly and let me tell you I have cried over it already. For now enjoy part one and soon I will have the rest posted for you to hopefully enjoy. This is my first soulmate au too! To A, who stuck with me and cheered me on, this is for you

At two years old Junmyeon was a well behaved child. He didn't scream or cry too much. He even played quietly with his toys and was beginning to learn that his mother made this funny expression when he'd leave them scattered about instead of cleaning them up. If asked Junmyeon would boast about how he was a very intelligent child even in the early years. For all his boasting though his mother would never let anyone forget when Junmyeon first discovered what a soulmate was.

He'd been coloring happily at the kitchen table while his mother was putting away the groceries, feet up on the chair so he could be comfortable. One of the crayons rolled down and into his lap which is when he noticed something odd. The whole underside of his feet were black all of a sudden. Pouting he rubbed at them and grew confused when his hands came away clean. Junmyeon took it upon himself to scoot away from the table and waddle his way to the bathroom. He struggled to start the bath at first but he got it and plunked his feet into the warming water. Grabbing a cloth he started to scrub diligently at the black mark only to feel frustrated tears prick at his eyes when nothing happened. That was how his mother found him not too long after, crying in the bathtub holding his feet.

"Mama! I'm sorry, mama! Not me!" Junmyeon had sobbed, tears streaming down bright red cheeks. His mother was confused as well and concerned but once she saw his feet she understood.

"Oh Junnie, come here. Let's dry you off." His mother cooed, offering a towel. She wrapped him up and set him in her lap right there on the floor, rocking back and forth before speaking again. "These will go away soon, I promise. Do you want to know why this happened?" Junmyeon nodded vigorously. "Your soulmate was just born, that's why your feet are black. They take footprints of babies after they're born." She held his feet and tickled them while she explained making Junmyeon giggle and kick his legs.

"Ah! See, now they're cleaning it away." Like she said Junmyeon's feet were now being wiped clean before his eyes. "Whenever you or your soulmate have something written on your skin the other will see it, Junmyeon. Your special person is here now."

Junmyeon didn't really understand much about what his mother had said about soulmates at two but he was relieved that he hadn't done something wrong. He didn't get another sign of his soulmate until after his fourth birthday when some random scribbles of red appeared on his arms and legs. As he enters school the term soulmate makes a little more sense. He realizes he is older than his soulmate too so he sometimes draws little smiley faces on his palm in the hopes that they see them.

When they're able to start exchanging little messages back and forth it's one of the happiest memories from Junmyeon's childhood. He tries to tell silly jokes sometimes that never seem to land and all he'll get in response is a simple :/ face drawn followed by 'Don't try so hard next time'. It always makes Junmyeon laugh and try harder anyways.

As he grows up and begins to take piano lessons he sometimes gets scolded by his instructor for paying more attention to the messages on his arm than the lesson. Music becomes all the more a passion of his when he wakes up one morning to see a series of music notes written on his inner arm, arranged on a staff and all. In moments he's up and rushing to his keyboard to plonk them out, over excitement making focusing difficult. It was too hard to read the notes from his arm and play at the same time so he grabs a spare notebook and writes them down before playing. Though it was a simple beginning melody Junmyeon was ecstatic by the pleasant sound and tried his best to draw a thumbs up under the notes.

While the messages slow they begin to communicate purely through music notes and critiques. When Junmyeon gets closer to high school there's only music notes from his soulmate that he diligently keeps track of in the same notebook and never fails to write his thoughts back to them. For awhile it would garner a response. A simple thank you or a smiley but as Junmyeon got closer to graduating it stopped. Just the music remained and it's sound began to change to more somber tones.

During his first year of college Junmyeon was stubborn, still always writing responses to the music on his arm. It wasn't that he was necessarily expecting a response anymore but some of the excitement of having a soulmate had worn off now. Before he'd been sent off to college his older brother had brought around his soulmate to meet the family. Like a good younger brother he was kind and congratulated them but he couldn't help but be a little bitter. What happened to his soulmate's funny banter and the exchange of jokes?

His most vivid memory is when the last song appeared on his arm. He'd been studying when he saw it. Quick angry marks writing out a melody across his arm. As usual Junmyeon went to his keyboard, though it wasn't used much anymore with how busy he was, and he played what was written after recording it in his notebook. He couldn't help but tear up at the overwhelming sadness in the notes. He quickly grabbed a marker to write back asking what was wrong but gasped as the notes were harshly scribbled out. After the staff was covered in black Junmyeon watched it get scrubbed away until it was just faint marks here and there.

Ever since that first smattering of notes Junmyeon had kept the notebook, written each one down, and had a time stamp next to it. His younger self had thought it'd be a wonderful thing to show his soulmate one day. Even humored himself with making it a future wedding gift. Now he just stared at it worriedly. No more music showed up on his skin after that. Instead that's when the x's on the back of his hands started.

At first they would last until morning but soon they'd be washed away not even ten minutes after they appeared. Junmyeon tried not to fret too much, knowing this meant his soulmate was out clubbing and probably drinking underage. Then the tattoos started. He had a moment of terror thinking he'd be stuck with tattoos too and how his hopes of being in a law firm were ruined now. Thankfully the purple outline on his shoulder started to wipe away and nothing permanent showed up afterwards. Random purple would show up all over Junmyeon from time to time and he did his best to ignore it and the stares he got from others if they happened to appear while in public.

Junmyeon no longer wanted to believe in things like soulmates. He nearly gave up music too.

It's years later, Junmyeon twenty-six and fresh out of his internship when he tries to lighten up. He's fortunate enough to have landed a job at one of the largest law firms around which had made his family happy; for now. He scoffs at every new tattoo his soulmate gets, at every grocery list of what looks like party goods, and finally just assumes his soulmate has become a delinquent. The thought of having a soulmate makes Junmyeon very bitter nowadays. Sometimes he'll catch himself being concerned when something new doesn't show up for a few days. _What if they were dead in a ditch somewhere?_ His hand would hover over his arm, pen and all, wavering. Then he'd stop, laugh and scold himself. Something always showed up eventually.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

It's just another day at the office when Junmyeon walks through the glass doors of Cho Law. Out of habit he adjusts his tie as he walks up to the front desk where a stylish younger man sits with a pen to his mouth.

"Good morning, Zitao."

"Good morning, Mr. Kim." Tao's smile is cheeky this morning which is Junmyeon's first clue. The second is obvious when Zitao then places his chin on his hands and blinks up at him prettily. This is what Junmyeon has learned to translate into the younger wanting something. A pretty big something too.

"I've barely walked through the door and you're already putting on the charm. What is it you want this time, hm?" He teases, brows raising expectantly. The secretary doesn't need to really ask for anything as Junmyeon will dote on him whenever if he's being completely honest but it's fun to watch him try.

"It's my birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come out to that club I like?" He even goes as far as to bat his lashes. Junmyeon pretends to think about his answer just to make Zitao sweat a little. He isn't opposed to celebrating but Zitao knows that partying isn't really his thing. Truthfully he'd like to just gift Zitao the custom watch he has being made in a quiet restaurant if he could.

"Send me the info and we'll talk more on our lunch then." He offers, holding back a smile at how Zitao brightens tenfold. Zitao waves him off, bubbly excitement enveloping Junmyeon too. Almost instantly his phones buzzes in his pocket.

He greets everyone as he walks past them to the elevators, swipes his key card, and heads up to the common floors. Other employees only dot the floor as he's in slightly earlier than his actual shift. His routine begins by checking his emails, looking through the company forums for updates, and then compiling his to do list for the day.

Gossip is happening as per usual in the copy room when he stops by to run some files. He gives a pained smile to the culprits and does his best not to listen.

"I heard something big is going on upstairs. Little Cho has been around a lot more too, huh?" Despite his best efforts Junmyeon catches that snippet before hustling out, files in hand. If something big was in fact happening then he was sure it'd be handled accordingly. Being so new to what was viewed as a prestigious law firm made him nervous about screwing up everything. He definitely didn't want to be around when others got caught gossiping or slacking.

Settling in at his desk once more he pulls up one of the official emails he'd been working on, quickly finishing his reply. He's moving onto the next when the telltale purple ink shows up across his knuckles and he resists the urge to smash his head on the desk. Stylized font curls around his fingers but he does his best to not look at it. Without meaning to he types out the rest of his emails with heavy hands which earns him a few concerned looks from his coworkers. As the hours pass until his lunch they fade away thankfully and are completely gone by the time he packs up.

While he walks to the cafe he and Zitao usually eat at he scrolls through the text he was sent. Though Junmyeon isn't one for the club scene he doesn't really see why the younger even thought he'd have to convince him. If it was important to his friend he'd make sure to be there.

Zitao was already seated in a booth next to the large windows, watching the Thursday foot traffic go by. Junmyeon slid into the booth earning a beaming smile from the other. They quickly ordered their favorites and caught up on things before Tao sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"So about Exodus... will you show up?"

"It's not my thing but it's your birthday, Tao. If it's what you want then I'm happy to go and celebrate with you." Junmyeon explains, patting Zitao's hand.

"Are you okay with going if some of our coworkers are there? I'm not sure if you're uncomfortable with things like that, Junmyeon." Zitao is so earnest as he asks and it warms Junmyeon's heart. "Some of my friends are also coming and I was hoping you'd maybe meet them?" This must mean _something_ because Zitao even pulls out the puppy eyes.

"You're really asking a lot, huh?" He laughs. He gets a pout in response so he ends up laughing harder. "As long as you promise me I can take you home after. It's my one condition." Junmyeon knows how the other doesn't watch his intake and wants to prevent him from having a sloppy birthday.

"Deal!" Zitao accepts immediately which raises a small red flag but Junmyeon lets it slide for now. As long as Zitao is happy then Junmyeon decides he's happy too.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

"It's perfect, thank you." Junmyeon nods after appraising the finished work. He's picking up Zitao's birthday present before he has to get ready for tonight. The staff is wrapping up the box in a carefully chosen box and paper.

"Mighty fine gift, what's the occasion if I may ask?" The clerk asks while trying to pass the time.

"It's a birthday gift for a good friend." Junmyeon smiles, realizing this clerk must not have had a hand in making the watch.

"A great friend by the looks of it! I hope they appreciate this little beauty. Thank you for choosing our services, sir." The box is handed over and the clerk gives a small bow while doing so.

"I'm almost certain he will, thank you for your hard work!" Junmyeon calls over his shoulder and hurries out of the shop.. It was only a matter of time before he'd get either a phone call or visit from Zitao.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Junmyeon is walking through his apartment door when his phone chimes, signalling a facetime request. Surprise surprise that it's Zitao's newest selfie on his screen.

"I'm just walking in birthday boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He answers, one hand holding up his phone and the other pushing his door open. He'd become a pro at this after becoming friends with Zitao. It'd taken him only a week to get used to not really looking where he's going.

"What are you wearing to my party?" Zitao demands, getting straight to business.

"I dunno, haven't looked into things that far yet." Junmyeon huffs, slipping his shoes off. He knows that Zitao won't like the answer but he never really pays attention to what he wears unless he's working.

"Absolutely not, I'm coming over right now. We're going to Exodus and you're meeting my friends. I'll be there shortly!" It's all said in a rush and then the call is over and Junmyeon just chuckles.

Twenty minutes later and Zitao sweeps through his apartment like a fashionable storm. His black hair is styled up, he's got lined eyes accented with gold, and he's even put in his long earrings.

"It's my birthday today so let me do this for you. Please" He tacks on in an afterthought.

"Come on then, style away." Junmyeon relents and pushes them to his bedroom.

Like a whirlwind has suddenly appeared in his wardrobe there are clothes strewn about until Zitao finally has what he's looking for.

"Zitao I haven't worn that shirt in years. Is that really acceptable?" He makes a face, studying the offending blue silk top dangling from his co workers hands. If he really thinks about it he doesn't even know where that shirt came from. Or when.

"Yes, you're wearing this, it looks great on you and will work for the club. Also those pants I got you last year for your birthday. They still fit you, right?" Zitao side eyes his legs and rear before throwing the clothes at him. It's not like he can give an answer anyway so he trudges to his bathroom to change.

When he comes back out Zitao is up instantly and unbuttoning a few of the top buttons on his shirt. Junmyeon wants to argue but he gets a sharp glare from Zitao and he shuts up, offering a weak smile instead. The pants do still fit, quite well too. Zitao is pleased with himself naturally but then sits Junmyeon down to begin on his hair. It's soothing letting the younger dote on him like this and he often wonders why Zitao is a secretary for a law firm instead of a stylist.

"Alright, I know you won't let me put makeup on you so this will have to do." Zitao states, pulling away. Despite how he's said it Junmyeon knows that Zitao wouldn't let him go anywhere looking a mess. "Wait! I know what's missing!" The younger dashes over to Junmyeon's so called jewelry drawer and is rooting around until he finds whatever it is he's looking for. It's a simple cord choker with small dangling pieces, another gift from Zitao. This time when he gets the nod of approval he stands.

"Thank you, Tao. Shall we get going then or do you want to be fashionably late to your own birthday party?" His teases earn him an eye roll and a shooing motion. He glances at himself in the hall mirror before grabbing his keys.

Junmyeon may feel a little silly in his get up but ultimately he trusts his friend.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Exodus is an inner city club that is name and reservation only. It's one of the elite clubs and upon seeing it again Junmyeon wonders how Zitao snagged it on a Friday night. They arrive and the valet take Junmyeon's car away. He gives his name and the reservation and then they're in. They're led to an upper floor booth by one of the pretty staff girls and even Zitao is in awe.

"Okay, how? You need to spill." Junmyeon asks finally, brow raised high. Zitao instantly looks sheepish and puts his hands up in defense.

"So I may have gotten some help from Minseok..." Zitao whispers the culprits name at the end and with how loud the club is Junmyeon has to strain to hear the usually loud man.

"I'm sorry did I just hear you say you got our CEO, Kim Minseok, to book this for you?" Junmyeon does his best to appear calm while he asks this, chuckling even for an added effect. The amusement on Zitao's face tells him that he's not doing too well in that regard.

"I wasn't going to have us all try and squeeze in at the bar down there, plus now you can actually talk to the guy man to man. No more office bullshit." Zitao explains in a breezy manner and pulls him down to sit in the booth with him. "Now, it's my birthday and I want to drink. Buy me something nice please." They catch each other's eyes and it's silent for a moment. They both break into grins and Junmyeon nudges Zitao's shoulder before flagging over a waitress.

Coworkers trickle in soon after that and Junmyeon at first feels awkward when he's complimented on how he let's loose. It isn't until the man behind it all walks in and gives Junmyeon an approving once over that he's truly thankful for Zitao's skills.

"Junmyeon! Good to see you outside of the office for once." Minseok's gummy smile is disarming but Junmyeon powers through the handshake. "I've heard good things about you, even after your arrival. Keep it up and you could be playing with the big kids upstairs sooner than you think."

"Oh, I'm flattered you'd say that but I feel I've got a long way to go yet, sir." He can feel his neck growing warm and just prays his cheeks don't betray him.

"Don't call me sir or mister, Junmyeon. Minseok is just fine. You can relax a little, have some fun at my expense." He motions out towards the bodies dancing below with his beer for emphasis.

"Minseok," Junmyeon bites back the sir at the tip of his tongue. "How did Zitao convince you to do this for him? I beg your pardon if this is rude but I wasn't aware you two were that close." It'd been bothering him since Zitao had mentioned it. Also a few drinks in and Junmyeon was going to test his luck right now.

"He's hard to say no to, isn't he?" Minseok says quietly, looking up at Junmyeon through his lashes. Once again Junmyeon finds himself caught off guard by his CEO. A man like Kim Minseok commands attention both in and out of the office it seems. "I've known Zitao for quite a while now. We were advised to take him on from our Chinese branch actually. One of our other best hires." At this he looks at Junmyeon, winks, and goes to join the party parting with a simple, "Enjoy yourself!"

Junmyeon is left feeling giddy, charmed, and so very confused.

His attention is taken away from the floor where Minseok had been by the noisy arrival of whom he assumes are some of Zitao's friends. They're a bright group it seems, already melding with the existing crowd. They've got flashy hair colors, tattoos and Junmyeon even sees an excess in piercings too. Leave it to Zitao to have such a mixed friend group.

"Hey, I see you talked to Minseok, how'd that go?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Zitao slides next to him, yet another drink in his hands. He ignores Junmyeon's pointed stare.

"I understand why you were so concerned about my wardrobe now." Junmyeon smirks at him. "Thank you, by the way. It went well. Also, you're one powerful man already, getting favors from our CEO, yet you bother with little old me." He jokes wistfully, staring out over the club balcony.

"Yes but you go shopping with me, work out with me, and let me dress you up. You're the best, Junmyeon. Thank you for coming to my birthday party." Zitao smiles and sets his head on Junmyeon's shoulder for a moment. Junmyeon smiles down at him too and makes a mental note that Zitao is in his soft stage of intoxication. Two more and he'll have to cart the birthday boy home.

"Come on let's open some gifts and you can introduce me." Junmyeon urges him, wrapping an arm around Zitao to give him a squeeze.

His gift is a hit as expected. It's while Zitao is opening other gifts he seems to remember to introduce everyone to each other which drags out the gift opening even more. They end up going around in a semi circle and now that Junmyeon is closer he can see just how vibrant Tao's friends are.

It's later that Junmyeon posts up at the bar to watch the on going antics. Zitao is fawning over one of the shorter members of the trio, Jongdae if he recalls. How obvious he's being makes Junmyeon smile. He drags his attention to the end of the bar where the loudest of the troupe is making himself very comfortable in Minseok's personal space. Minseok looks terribly amused by the entire ordeal.

"Leave it to Baekhyun to find the boss man of the group." A deep voice says before Junmyeon's view is blocked by the third and tallest of them. "Junmyeon, right?" He extends his hand to Junmyeon to shake.

"And you're Chanyeol, nice to meet you." He smiles up at him and takes in the shock of red hair among other details. When he shakes his hand he feels something odd and glances down to see the man's fingers are wrapped up. And very large compared to his own. Trying not to be rude he looks back up and his attention is either on Chanyeol's hair or his smile. It's a nice smile he thinks. "So how did you and Zitao meet?"

"I know him from Jongdae actually." Chanyeol hikes a thumb back towards the pair. "They were friends of friends and when Tao came here for work Baekhyun and I were introduced to him. He hated me at first, I would scare him a lot." He chuckles at his own statement and it's infectious. "You work with him at the law firm though. How's that? It was hard to picture him as some fancy secretary when he told me." Chanyeol's eyes are very engaging and Junmyeon finds himself very comfortable making conversation with him.

"I honestly think about this often. He's so versatile and yet he's behind a desk a majority of the time." Junmyeon barely sips his drink before immediately speaking on the subject. "Mm! What do you do Chanyeol? I apologize for not asking, that was rude of me." The smile makes another appearance and Junmyeon might be feeling his cheeks growing warm. He blames the alcohol.

"No need to apologize. I do odd jobs to put food on the table. I'm in a construction company right now, actually." Junmyeon assumes this is why his hands must be wrapped up. Chanyeol is chalking up to be a hard working but fun spirited man. "Been kinda lost since school didn't go over so well." Chanyeol admits, scratching the back of his head.

"Chanyeol, I only got through school because my parents put the fear in me sometimes. It's not for everyone either. We all find our way somehow." Junmyeon is aware that he's reached the tipsy point where he gets philosophical and decides this is his last drink for the night. Also he's going to place all blame on said drink for making his heart flutter at how soft the smile in front of him is. Chanyeol looks thoughtful but before he can respond they're interrupted by a very tipsy Zitao.

"It's time to dance!" Zitao exclaims and uses his drunken strength to drag an unsuspecting Junmyeon down to the dance floor. Junmyeon looks back to see Chanyeol grinning at a thousand watts and toasting the air in their direction. He knows his expression is pained but he follows Zitao all the way down to the writhing mass of bodies. It takes time but he ends up being able to let go and have some fun.

The dancing makes him sweat and sober up quite a bit thankfully. Sometimes Junmyeon thinks he sees flashes of red from above and it makes his skin tingle, like his hair is standing on end. Trying to focus now he looks out around the dance floor and easily spots Baekhyun thoroughly securing a ride home with Minseok tonight. When Zitao sees this he grins and wolf whistles. Baekhyun flips him the middle finger making Minseok look smug.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jongdae taps Junmyeon's shoulder but barely looks at him. He excuses himself to the restroom while he can and is able to clean up his face too. Thankfully his cheeks aren't as red as they felt earlier but a chunk of his hair has fallen over his forehead. He leaves it, deciding it looks good.

He rubs at the back of his neck. Why was he feeling so odd tonight? Specifically around Chanyeol? Junmyeon stared hard at his reflection, studying himself. After a few minutes of nothing he sighed and pushed the thoughts away to deal with later. He'd met a charismatic person tonight and wasn't sure how to handle it.

On his way back out he looks over the dancing people and doesn't spot anyone familiar. Concerned he makes his way back upstairs. Those who remain are quite drunk but Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Zitao are nowhere to be seen. For a moment Junmyeon is upset and worried. He'd made Zitao promise that he'd take him home. He sits in their booth and takes his phone out to shoot said birthday boy an admonishing text. As he's finishing up the text Junmyeon is shuffled sideways by the drunk tree that is one Park Chanyeol. As Chanyeol proceeds to lean on Junmyeon's shoulder he begins to assess the situation.

Junmyeon runs through his usual questions; _How much have you had to drink? Have you had any water? Did you come here with someone? Where do you live?_ All he's getting in response though is Chanyeol's deep rumbling laughter and garbled words he can't for the life of him decipher.

"Your shirt issss really sssoft" Is about the only somewhat coherent thing Chanyeol says while he pets at Junmyeon's arm, smiling up at him. It's pathetically adorable. Junmyeon weighs his options and finally just makes a decision.

"Come on big guy." He supports Chanyeol's weight and slings one of his arms over his own shoulders before making the journey downstairs. It's as they're passing by the front desk area that a thought pops up in Junmyeon's mind.

"Excuse me, miss? The tab for the Huang party?" She smiles and quickly types away at the screen in front of her before smiling fully.

"It's all been taken care of by a Kim Minseok, sir. Is there anything more I can do for you?" Junmyeon just smiles, thanks her, and continues to guide Chanyeol outside. _That bastard._ He thinks with a laugh. Minseok is not one to be trifled with and a fleeting thought for the bold Baekhyun comes and goes.

Chanyeol's statements are amusing and limited to commenting on how nice Junmyeon's car is or his smile. It's while he's buckling the man in that Chanyeol is going on about how Junmyeon's cheeks do this _thing_ that he must really like.

"Chanyeol, look at me. Where do you live so I can drive you home?" Spectacularly he gets nothing tangible in response. Chanyeol is too busy tugging at his ripped jeans and mumbling things in drunken wonder. He decides to just bring the poor guy home with him.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Getting through his apartment lobby and the various hallways is interesting. Junmyeon is glad he works out on the regular as he supports Chanyeol's now dead weight. He'd fallen asleep at some point on the drive home and it was cute to see such a large person makes themselves so small in the passenger seat. They make it through the door with Junmyeon only having to hush Chanyeol a few times.

Forgoing their shoes he brings Chanyeol to the plush couch which the sleepy man sprawls out on audibly. After taking off his own shoes he comes back over to Chanyeol and begins on his. Slowly he gets him to turn over so his face is towards the floor just in case he gets sick. He finds a spare blanket in his closet and also brings out a glass of water and painkillers as well.

"Chanyeol, I know you want to sleep but drink some of this for me first." Junmyeon whispers. He finds himself petting back through Chanyeol's hair to gently rouse him. Thankfully he wakes enough to drink the water offered. With tired eyes he looks up at Junmyeon and in the very early morning gloom Junmyeon feels his heart stop.

"You're a nice guy, Junmyeon..." Chanyeol tapers off into a yawn and promptly falls asleep, face serene.

Junmyeon allows himself a tiny secret smile before he gets into his nightly routine. He checks the door, moves things out of the way, and even refills the water glass for Chanyeol with two of the pills set out next to it. Getting himself a glass of water sounds like a smart idea as well. On his way to his room he hears soft snoring from the living room. Chanyeol has an arm over his eyes and a long leg hanging from the couch. Junmyeon just hopes he won't fall.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Weak city sunlight filters into Junmyeon's room. He blinks rapidly, scrubs a hand down his face, and searches for his digital clock. A little past eight in the morning. He stretches out and rolls towards his door a little reluctantly. If it were just him at home he'd allow for a little laziness, stay in bed longer, but he's not alone and should see the damage.

He doesn't bother to make his bed and just swipes a shirt from off the floor. Quickly brushing his teeth and splashing some water on his face he makes his way out to go check on his guest. Thankfully there is no mess. Just a giant who is face first on the couch, who is magically still on the couch. Junmyeon starts making coffee for the two of them and while wondering what to make for breakfast he sets up the bathroom. Chanyeol will probably need or want a shower when he wakes up.

When he's back in the kitchen fixing himself a cup and pulling out some eggs and sausage to make there's a sign of life. A deep groan signals that Chanyeol is finally awake.

"Ah... sorry you had to put up with me. Thank you, ugh." Chanyeol's voice is rough with sleep and he holds his head after he tries bowing in apology.

"Don't worry about it. The bathroom down the hall is all set up for you. Take a shower and there will be some food for you when you're done, Chanyeol." Junmyeon looks up and just admires how Chanyeol's fiery hair is sticking up at all angles.

The other looks like he wants to argue but must of thought better of it. His shoulders slump and he nods walking off out of sight. When Junmyeon hears the shower start he begins to try and make some edible food for the two of them.

Food is just about finished and the small table set when Chanyeol comes out. His hair is soft and fluffy from being toweled dry. Even though he's in the same clothes from last night he looks more alive than before.

"Thank you." He says quietly when Junmyeon sets everything down in front of him. "I'm glad you have dark towels otherwise you'd probably have to throw them out thanks to my hair." Chanyeol jokes, making small talk. Junmyeon laughs around his fork of eggs and thinks he wouldn't of minded too much if he had to throw away a towel.

They sit in a comfortable silence and just eat, sip coffee, and try to wake up fully. This doesn't feel awkward despite the fact that they've really just met. Junmyeon supposes he's just grown used to nursing Zitao from his hangovers that it feels like that. The thought makes him pull out his phone to facetime the receptionist, putting on his best parent face. To his surprise the request is accepted even at the early hour but it's not Zitao who answers.

"Mornin' Junmyeon! Sorry I took Taozi from ya last night." Instead it's a very loud Jongdae smiling at him from what appears to be a bed. His dark hair is sleep mussed and he seems to be shirtless.Somewhere behind Jongdae is a sleeping mass that Junmyeon assumes is Zitao. "So uh, you wouldn't happen to know how Baekhyun is doing, would ya?" The question makes them both laugh and Junmyeon catches Chanyeol smiling to himself over the phone. "What about Yeollie?"

"I'm here, asshole! No thanks to you!" Chanyeol chimes in loudly before getting up to grin at his friend. He's hovering over Junmyeon's shoulder to see and be seen. Jongdae laughs again and gives them a leering expression.

"Ah, so everyone was lucky huh?" The implication in the question has Junmyeon blushing and sputtering.

"Hey now, not everyone is as perverted as you are!" Chanyeol shoots back. "In fact Junmyeon is a wonderful person who took care of me out of the kindness of his own heart. You know instead of leaving me for a lay." It's a stab back at Jongdae who then whines sarcastically.

"Well if you don't head home soon you might as well stay away for a few more hours." The call is ended with Jongdae cackling. Junmyeon sets the phone down and pinches the bridge of his nose. Chanyeol pats his shoulder in what feels like an apology and then sits back down across from him.

They chit chat a little longer before Chanyeol thanks Junmyeon once more, standing to see himself out. Being the ever doting older friend Junmyeon offers to drive Chanyeol home, following him out into the living room.

"I'll be okay, I promise Junmyeon. You've already done so much for me too." Chanyeol waves him off but Junmyeon can't really give up.

"Let's at least exchange numbers? I'd feel better knowing you got home safely, it'd ease my mind." He hopes he's not being too pushy or too lame but Chanyeol just gives him this easy smile and offers his phone. It's after they've put their phones away and they walk through the living room that Chanyeol suddenly stops, facing Junmyeon's piano.

"Oh, do you play, Chanyeol?" As soon as he asks he watches as Chanyeol's face screws up into an unreadable expression. But as soon as it's there it's gone again.

"Nope, anyway thanks again Junmyeon!" And then he hustles out the door with a curious Junmyeon waving after him. He shuts the door and looks over to his piano. Did he leave something on it? All that's there is an old practice piece he'd been reviewing last week, nothing odd. Shrugging he chalks it up to nothing and heads to his room for a shower. A late start to the day but a start nonetheless.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

"So how was your night?" Junmyeon teases. Zitao groans from where he's stretched out on the gym floor. It's nearing nighttime but they were determined to not miss a workout even with the previous night's activities.

"I'm sorry, Junmyeon." Tao rises up from the stretch and he looks so serious that it makes Junmyeon chuckle. "To be fair I didn't promise you. Not really..." He tries to justify so Junmyeon just gives him a look. "Listen okay I really like him. Jongdae I mean." Zitao admits, biting his bottom lip.

This is big so Junmyeon stays silent, hoping that Zitao will elaborate on his own.

"We've known each other for years now. We've goofed around before too. We'd been casual even." Now Tao bends and stretches down. He's so into his little confession that he's not looking at Junmyeon which is entertaining as well. "So I'm sorry I inevitably sort of ditched you for Jongdae but now I have a boyfriend for my birthday."

"Yeah yeah come on now, joint stretches" Junmyeon snorts, pulling Zitao over by his leg. He has Zitao spread eagle in a stretch and feels him actually quivering under his weight.

"So you know though my night was fantastic and Jongdae took care of me _very_ well." He even wiggles his brows for emphasis.

"Ugh, Tao. Not while we're doing these stretches" Junmyeon smacks at his inner thigh but it only eggs the younger on further.

"Listen I'm just letting you know that I am pleasantly sore is all." Junmyeon tackles Zitao for the smug look on his face and the oversharing. They've got each other in locks but Zitao is giggling so much that Junmyeon easily overpowers him. They settle down and move onto actual work outs afterwards.

"Oh, thanks for taking care of Chanyeol. How'd that go by the way?" Zitao asks during a cool down.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave him there." Junmyeon pauses too now for some water. "He got really childish and kept petting my shirt. I asked him serious questions and would get next to nothing so I just took him back with me." He goes through the night again and thinks nothing of it but when he looks over at Tao he has a strange look. He's stopped his routine at some point and is really staring at Junmyeon. "What?"

"What do you think of Chanyeol. Like really think of him?" It isn't often that Junmyeon is under the fierce scrutinizing gaze of Zitao so with that and the question he's blushing like mad.

"W-Well he's very nice to be around. Welcoming. He's got nice eyes and a warm smile so I see why he has a lot of friends." He steadies his voice and wipes away at his sweaty brow. "A bit rough around the edges, rough with himself I think, which is worrisome. All around though Tao he's pleasant company and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better?" Junmyeon finishes and chances a look up at the other.

Zitao has this small smile and it tells him everything he needs to know.

"No. Absolutely not. Put it out of your mind right now." Junmyeon grunts, vigorously throwing himself back into the workout. Zitao lets out one of his signature high pitched giggles, thoroughly amused by the entire situation.

"You've got to let go of that grudge at some point. Let someone in. Give them a chance and stop being so uptight." Zitao sighs, seriousness showing through his fond look.

Junmyeon scolds him for it but he knows that his friend means well. It's just too much right now and he doesn't want to deal with it. He doesn't know when he'll ever want to deal with it.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Sunday is blessedly quiet.

He gets texts from Zitao showing all the gifts he'd gotten and a long thank you message for his new watch. He's also gotten quite a few texts from Chanyeol. Another thank you and asking how he can repay him for inconveniencing Junmyeon like that. It's a silly exchange with Junmyeon trying and failing to assure Chanyeol it's alright. Eventually Chanyeol convinces Junmyeon to let him treat for lunch so plans are made for later in the week.

When the plans are made and the texts stop this fluttering feeling settles in Junmyeon's chest. It startles him enough to where he sits up in bed and smacks his cheeks a few times. _It's just lunch to return a favor, knock it off._ He scolds himself, slamming back down into his pillows hard enough he bounces a little. This was getting a bit ridiculous.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Back at work and things go as they usually do. He has lunch with Zitao and conveniently dodges any and all questions about Chanyeol. He's still not ready to really cross that bridge just yet but Zitao knows no such thing as patience in those matters. When he gets back to his desk he's barely started on his paperwork when he gets a phone call. The light on the cradle indicating it's from the receptionists desk. _Upstairs._ Junmyeon swallows, loosens his tie, and then answers.

"Kim Junmyeon? Mr. Kim would like to see you in his office in fifteen, please. Thank you." As soon as he's picked it up a cold but pleasant feminine voice speaks and then he's hung up on.

Within seconds a sense of panic settles into him. _What could this be about? Minseok was just praising him days ago so he must not have done anything wrong. Right?_ He pinches the bridge of his nose and does a few calming breaths. He's not going to know what's up unless he gets his ass up there so he hustles to the elevators.

Cho Law is the body of Junmyeon's job. The Kim Company is just another part of it, the nervous system that takes care of all the inner workings. The fact that Junmyeon had gotten even a low level job here without a transfer said so much about his work but he was of course ever humble about it. Even now as he's sweating bullets over what is most likely nothing, five minutes early to his impromptu meeting with his CEO.

"I'll let Mr. Kim know you're here." The receptionist flashes a smile at him and then mutters into the phone. "Mr. Kim will see you now." She informs him and even gets up to open the door. He bows his head to her but he's pretty sure she's not even looking at him anymore. Junmyeon just ducks his head and walks into the office.

"Junmyeon, good. Please, sit and we'll talk a bit." Minseok looks up from his desk with a gummy smile and it only slightly settles Junmyeon's racing heart. Taking the proffered chair he neatly folds his hands in his lap and just prays he doesn't actually look as sweaty as he feels. "So first thing, you're not in any sort of trouble so put that out of your mind." Minseok chuckles.

"Ah okay." Junmyeon visibly relaxes, shoulders receding from under his ears.

"It's actually good news. Well sort of. For us if we do this right." Minseok begins explaining. "So I'm the CEO for the Kim company, the umbrella under Cho. I oversee things for Director Cho himself and often am in direct contact with him. I'm privy to the ongoing fiasco upstairs currently. You may have heard rumors already."

"Oh I don't listen to break room gossip!" Junmyeon's hands go up in alarm and Minseok snorts.

"I'm sure you don't but I want you to start." It's said with a pointed look. Minseok leans back in his chair and appraises Junmyeon for a moment or two. "I want you to honestly tell me why you think you got your job here at Cho Law and not one of our smaller extensions." Junmyeon studies Minseok now, how his eyes are blank and give away nothing. He sighs and decides to just be honest with his superior.

"I was shocked at first. I'm young and yet here I am without ties or experience outside of my internship..." It makes him think back through everything. His grades, the test cases he poured over, and ultimately the real case he helped win. Junmyeon supposed that maybe he did deserve to be here. "I took even my smallest assignments very seriously. I knew we'd be assisting in an actual case for the final and I was terrified of messing up." He laughs at himself, at the memory he's recalling now. He'd worried himself sick once about his schooling. "It's still a bit surreal but I'm determined to work towards really earning my place here."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit." Minseok had been nodding along and seemed to accept his answer. He butts in at the end and is leaning forward, eyes suddenly alight. "I was there for that case, Junmyeon. I was scouting too. I chose you." The admission stops Junmyeon's brain for a full second. _What?_ "Out of all the students they had brought on for that case you were the one who was the most observant. You had come out onto the courtroom floor with quite the poker face and you kept it right until you found the discrepancy." Minseok points at him and has that familiar pleased expression. "To be blunt with you Junmyeon you remind me of myself and that's both exciting and terrifying. You have the beginnings of a face that can make a clean sweep in court."

Junmyeon is absolutely stunned. He's sure his mouth is wide open too. He manages to get out a big fat thank you but Minseok barely accepts it, barreling on.

"Now enough flattery. The reason I brought you in here is because I need you, Kim Junmyeon." The CEO stands now, arms behind his back as he turns to look out the large windows. "There is a very large personal company case coming up. I can't give you the details yet but I'm bringing you on." Junmyeon sputters to decline, bring someone more seasoned on but the sharp look in the window reflection silences him. "I need you to act as my assistant on this case. Observe during meetings, briefings, while telling me anything you notice. Shadow me, learn what you can, but ultimately watch." Now Minseok faces him and fixes him with a stern expression. "I need someone I can trust."

Junmyeon stands too but stays silent, mulling over everything that's been said so far. Something bigger is happening and he needs more time to think on it. In the meantime he just gives a solemn serious nod to Minseok. A gummy smile makes its return and then he's dismissed.

"We'll be in touch!" Are Minseok's parting words and they follow him all the way home where he can finally analyze it all.

Something big is happening with the higher ups, that much was obvious. The CEO also believes himself to be on the winning side already and he wants to also put Junmyeon on that very same side. He knows enough about the law world that regimes of lawyers and CEO's rise and fall. It's due time for it to happen in either Cho Law or Kim Company. A personal case means it runs deep and Minseok made it clear he is in close contact with Director Cho himself.

Junmyeon scrubs at his chin, deep in thought as he pours himself a scotch. It's an odd night that he settles down in front of his piano, flipping through the warm up piece he'd left there. He sips and plays for a little while until the scotch glass is empty and he's finally relaxed. The music and alcohol have eased his mind enough to where sleep welcomes him with open arms.

He later laments at how soundly he slept that night because it doesn't happen again for a while.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

The rest of the week is the most hectic Junmyeon has ever experienced. What was once his sorry excuse for a desk is no longer his. Junmyeon now works on Minseok's level in a small office down the hall from the CEO's own. Thankfully Minseok was very strategic in his promotion of sorts, because that's exactly what Junmyeon got from this, and brought along a few others to form a team. Junmyeon of course was labeled the new blood and for the most part accepted and congratulated for moving up. There were some who were upset at the missed opportunity but that's just business.

It's some grueling work but he perseveres. Zitao is constantly buzzing with excitement for him and even divulges some private information about their CEO and a certain Baekhyun. He's told that Baekhyun is well taken care of on a regular basis in quite a few different ways and Junmyeon halfheartedly scolds him for gossiping. Chanyeol texts him that he can't do lunch but that he can treat Junmyeon to dinner Friday night.

The problem with an excited Zitao flitting about him all the time is that he sees all of Junmyeon's things. Including the text from Chanyeol. Zitao gives him such a look that Junmyeon actually puts his hand up in his face to shush him. Plans are made again so long as Chanyeol just says when and where. Moments later he's given the address to a simple pub not too far from work and a time just after he usually gets out. Zitao has his hands up and feigns innocence but it's his eyes that say it all. All that Junmyeon really doesn't want to think about.

"He's just paying me back for helping him out after your birthday party, Zitao. Nothing else." Junmyeon finds himself assuring the other, and also himself, but Zitao doesn't need to know that.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Junmyeon." Zitao just smiles cheekily.

Friday arrives and the day goes by with very little excitement. It's too good to be true because as Junmyeon goes to clock out one of his team members flies into the shared office with panic written on her face.

"You've seen the reference files that Mr. Kim asked to be on his desk by Monday, _right? Please?_ Oh my god, Junmyeon they're not there what do we do?" She's desperate and pulls at her hair. Junmyeon stops dead before kick starting into overdrive. He's around and back in front of his desk instantly, fingers flying over the keyboard to pull up the group drive.

"Joohyun... we're the only two who actually finished them." He meets her eyes and they make a silent agreement then and there. Junmyeon has his files all pulled out again on the screen and is sitting once more. Joohyun, his only reliable teammember is rushing out to grab her laptop before joining him at the desk. Of all days it had to be today he has to put in overtime.

He takes a second to shoot Chanyeol an apology text and to tell him he's going to be late, something dire came up. His phones buzzes and it's Chanyeol getting back to him telling him it's not a problem and he'll see him soon.

Thankfully between the two of them they finish within the hour and even share an elated high five.

"I'll finalize these for us and leave them on his desk, Junmyeon. Thanks for your help." Joohyun smiles, running a hand through her hair quickly.

"Are you sure? I can help you-"

"No no, hurry off to your date." She smiles knowingly at him and Junmyeon full on blushes but doesn't correct her. He gathers his things once more and rushes out with a series of thank you's trailing after him.

It's as he's pushing out the building doors he looks down at himself and frowns. He'd of liked to shower and change clothes before meeting up with Chanyeol but there was absolutely no time. Formal or not the suit would have to do. Like the text said the pub is close and once inside he easily finds Chanyeol's shock of red hair.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol." Is the first thing out of his mouth when he slides into the booth. Chanyeol's eyes are wide and brows raised as he looks over Junmyeon. "I'm almost never late if I can help it and I would've changed if I had the time." He finishes in a rush and Chanyeol cocks his head.

"Anything else you wanna apologize for?"

Junmyeon laughs and sags in the seat.

"I'm tired." He admits and is rewarded with that big grin and Chanyeol's deep laugh.

"That's okay, and it's all really no big deal." And just like that Junmyeon relaxes, realizing again that he's in good company. They order some food which is greasy and comforting and Junmyeon knows he's going to have to work harder at the gym this weekend to burn it off. He even orders a beer for himself and so does Chanyeol. They're easily able to begin discussing the hardships of their jobs too. It gives Junmyeon a little insight to Chanyeol's life.

"Oh my god they can be so gross sometimes. I know we work with dirt and grit but would it kill ya to wash your hands once in awhile. Invest in some gloves?" Chanyeol crows, nearly slamming his beer down on the table in the process. It's comical to see and listen too. Somewhere in Junmyeon's mind he knows that his face is warm and that he really doesn't have a tolerance.

"What I'd give to just deal with some grubby looking hands at this point." Junmyeon groans, resting his cheek on his palm. "I appreciate the promotion and the trust from Minseok but it's just so _much_. Especially since it's just myself and Joohyun doing all the work!" Junmyeon grumbles loudly into his beer, sipping noisily. Chanyeol smiles at him and nods in agreement.

"Yup, that's some bullshit for sure." And he says it so matter of factually that Junmyeon just bursts out laughing. He loves how blunt Chanyeol can be, how easy going he is. It's such a difference from his daily office life. "You clean up real nice though, Kim." Chanyeol's comment also comes easy but something secretive pulls at his smile from over the rim of his beer.

"Oh it's just a work suit." Junmyeon just brushes it off, humble as can be and now feeling bashful. He takes the small victory in stride when Chanyeol just rolls his eyes but otherwise lets it go. He tucks that smile away for later, not sure if he should try to decipher it now.

It's such a nice evening. A great way to end his crazy week and to unwind from it all. He maybe even lets himself think this is a date. The thought is squashed when he reaches the bottom of his beer, reminding himself to keep in check. They finish their food and Chanyeol finishes his beer. The younger goes to pay the bill and Junmyeon finally bothers to check his phone

A wall of texts from Zitao await him with all manner of ridiculousness but he just scrolls past them. At the end of the line is a single message from an unknown number so he taps that one. A short paragraph telling him thank you for taking care of Chanyeol the other night and to treat him well is what he reads, signed off as Kim Jongdae. It's followed by a little p.s. message saying that his number was stolen from Taozi. He clicks his phone screen off when Chanyeol comes back who asks if he's ready to go. He smiles and nods while pocketing his phone. He'll deal with Zitao later.

They walk to the door, Chanyeol holding it open for Junmyeon. He's grabbing his keys and ready to make the walk back to the parking complex when a thought pops into is head.

"Chanyeol, let me drive you home. It's late and it'll save you some money. This time I insist." Junmyeon is stern but still smiling at the other's forming protest. It dies on Chanyeol's lips and then they're both walking together.

"How do you do that?" Chanyeol pipes up, hands in his jean pockets while Junmyeon flashes his key card to the security guard.

"Huh? Do what?"

"You give this look that people can't say no too. Is that why you went into law? That's like cheating or something." It takes a moment for Junmyeon to realize he's being teased. He turns and pinches Chanyeol's arm. "Okay okay! Ouch but really you have the face thing going on." Chanyeol hisses out a laugh clutching the spot he was pinched.

"You're lucky you fed me, Park. Come on now, get in." Junmyeon quips. They settle into the car and Chanyeol gives him the directions to his place. It's a short drive though the area is very suburban. "I'm not sure why but I assumed you'd live in an apartment like myself." Junmyeon comments, eyeing the small homes lining the street.

"Actually we had really good luck, older lady Baekhyun used to be babysat by is renting the house out to us. It's small but it has a basement and it's cheap." Chanyeol explains, leaning forward in his seat. He points out the small house and Junmyeon eases into a stop in front of the driveway.

"Thank you for the meal, Chanyeol. And for being so understanding." He thanks Chanyeol who is getting out of the car. Chanyeol just waves it off, smile and all. "Also, don't be a stranger?" Junmyeon finds himself telling the younger. It makes Chanyeol pause, halfway out of the car, eyes comically wide before he's absolutely beaming at Junmyeon.

"Promise I won't! Thanks Junmyeon!" He says earnestly and then is off up the drive to his house.

Junmyeon won't admit it but he smiles the whole way home and even just before bed, heart warm.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

It's the nth time that his phone is ringing. Junmyeon knows who it is but he's not ready to admit it's morning yet. The instant the ringing dies down it rudely starts back up again. Groaning at how relentless it is Junmyeon finally rolls over, slapping around his bed for the offending technology. He cracks an eye open and taps accept to see a very angry looking Zitao.

"Of all people to not answer my texts. Kim Junmyeon you have a lot of explaining to do at the gym tonight, hm? Get up already, it's almost noon. I'm calling _you_ first. Get up!" He hangs up in a huff leaving Junmyeon blinking blearily at his home screen.

When he takes it in he laughs long and hard before shoving his face back into his pillow. He hasn't slept past nine am in ages and it really shows how tired he is. Slowly but surely he gets up and looks at his phone once more. He has another message from the unknown number which he saves under Jongdae's name. He doesn't actually read it until after he's brushed his teeth though.

Jongdae says that he doesn't know what Junmyeon did last night but to keep doing it because he thinks he saw a real smile on his best friend's face. Junmyeon's first reaction is to bicker back that he didn't do anything, instantly thinking of Zitao. He rereads the message and he holds the bathroom counter. Jongdae was talking about Chanyeol. A real smile? Chanyeol always smiled as far as Junmyeon knew so what did this mean?

It sticks in his mind all day until he meets Zitao later.

"Spill." Zitao taps a foot, peering down at Junmyeon while he holds the older's leg up in a stretch.

"Honestly, Zitao it was just him returning the favor. You need to drop it." Junmyeon grunts. Zitao relaxes his hold and crouches over him now.

"Jongdae even thinks something is up so keep feeding me that all you want. I'm not dumb, something is happening. Maybe it's _you_ who doesn't realize it yet." Even after Zitao has moved up and off of him Junmyeon lays there on the floor. He looks over towards his miffed coworker and sighs.

"Can I pay you to be my conscious?" Junmyeon tries and it gets the other to crack a smile at least.

"You couldn't afford me all day every day, plus I'd have my work cut out for me." Zitao snarks. Junmyeon just rolls his eyes and ruffles the secretary's hair making him grumble.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Work stays intense but Junmyeon manages to keep his head above water at least. He texts back and forth with Chanyeol even more now, it's threatening to reach Tao levels at this rate. It's a late night after serious overtime when Junmyeon lets it slip he's a not so closet nerd. In moments his phone is bombarded with over excited texts that Chanyeol also enjoys similar things too. Impulsively Junmyeon invites Chanyeol over sometime to watch some anime together or maybe a movie. He _did_ tell the younger to not be a stranger. Before he can take it back though Chanyeol has already agreed.

It ends up being really nice, the first time they hang out at Junmyeon's place. He'd been agonizing over how this whole ordeal could be extremely awkward and embarrassing but Chanyeol makes it feel relaxed. They've started a Marvel marathon now and Junmyeon finds himself looking over at Chanyeol on his couch every so often. His gangly legs are akimbo and both arms are stretched out, relaxed.

Junmyeon is comfortable. He's noticed he can be more himself around Chanyeol as opposed to a more parental figure like he is with Zitao. Not to say he still doesn't dote on the younger every now and again. The difference is Chanyeol will always do his best to return the sentiment which makes Junmyeon jumble his words but he is thankful.

It's after Chanyeol goes home, they'd just finished the second Avengers movie, that he's facetiming with Zitao. They go back and forth with their usual banter regarding Junmyeon and Chanyeol's not relationship.

"Zitao don't make me cancel our workout plans!" Junmyeon half threatens half teases. It's when Zitao makes a pained face and won't look at him that he suspects something.

"Don't give me that face!" Zitao whines, head thrown back over dramatically. "I may have made date plans with Jongdae, I'm so sorry!" His eyes are squeezed shut for a second but he eventually peeks at Junmyeon who is faking a disappointed face.

"It's okay, Zitao. Go have fun on your date okay?" Junmyeon smiles warmly. Zitao looks doubtful but takes it and then brightens.

"Bring Chanyeol!"

"Yeah, okay." Junmyeon scoffs. It makes the other pout and grumble.

"I don't see why you don't take that seriously. Chanyeol loves to work out you know." The statement still has Junmyeon suspicious.

"I'll think about it I guess. Tell Jongdae I say hi." Junmyeon relents and they say their goodbyes.

He wakes up the next morning to a simple good morning text from Chanyeol who asks him if he's up to anything today. When Junmyeon lazily responds that he's not really doing much the text back has Junmyeon snorting. Chanyeol says he got ditched by Jongdae to go on a date with Zitao. This is all so very planned and he is going to have some words with the sneaky secretary when he gets the chance.

Throwing caution to the wind he invites Chanyeol to hang out later at the gym. He warns about his strict plan that he does every Saturday night but Chanyeol is more than welcome. Chanyeol agrees saying it sounds like a fun challenge and he'll see Junmyeon later then. After he tells him when he'll pick him up Junmyeon gets up and goes about his day. He smirks to himself thinking of Chanyeol trying to keep up with him and looks forward to the evening.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

In hindsight Junmyeon should have just known the gym was going to be a bad idea. Although he doesn't make that decision until they arrive at the gym and head to the locker room to change. _It's rude to stare. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look!_ It's a constant mantra in his head but he looks anyway, weak resolve and all.

Chanyeol chose to wear a muscle tank and his arms are very impressive both in muscles and decoration. Chanyeol notices his staring and grins.

"You like 'em?" He's got a rare haughty expression and he wears it well.

"They suit you." Junmyeon states simply. To be completely honest Junmyeon finds himself liking Chanyeol's tattoos very much. Now Chanyeol gives Junmyeon a once over and he fights to not feel self conscious.

"Do you have any tattoos hidden away, Junmyeon?" He asks, peering around him. Junmyeon flushes to his ears and sputters.

"O-Of course not I'm a lawyer!" Chanyeol gives a wheeze of a laugh and pats Junmyeon's shoulder soothingly.

"Loosen up, Kim. I was just teasing you. Come on, show me this strict weekly workout you told me about." He puts his other hand on Junmyeon's shoulder and walks behind him out of the locker room.

They start to workout but Junmyeon is flustered. The blush never really fades and he hopes he can just brush it off as the exertion from the workout. His mind keeps wandering to the possible suggestions in Chanyeol's question, his look, and just Chanyeol in general now. Zitao's question to him not so long ago rings in his mind again. He looks over at Chanyeol who seems completely unfazed which slightly irritates Junmyeon. He's doing core workouts and he has to tear his gaze away, instead focusing on his own workouts now. Gritting his teeth he's determined to not think about it anymore.

When they're done and Junmyeon wipes the sweat from his chin with the bottom of his shirt Chanyeol makes a fuss and even pulls the shirt up again.

"Whoa! The lawyer is ripped!" Chanyeol's voice is loud and he booms out laughter as Junmyeon yanks away and shoves him. "I knew you had big arms but after seeing you in suits or sweaters all the time it was a little hard to imagine, okay?" Chanyeol explains, arms crossed but a hand over his mouth as he continues to chuckle.

Junmyeon has his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he takes in the information before deciding fuck it.

"You imagined me, Park?" He throws the question over his shoulder, brushing past Chanyeol to the locker rooms. He hears Chanyeol scramble behind him and try to say something several times. He chuckles and pulls on his sweatshirt and proceeds to enjoy how much Chanyeol is squirming. "It's okay, just a little joke." He assures the younger finally.

Chanyeol smiles, seeming to still be a little panicked, and he's flushed too. Large ears a pretty cherry color that makes Junmyeon want to tug on them.

"I'll meet you outside, Park." He pats Chanyeol's back and heads out now. Junmyeon is smiling to himself again which probably makes him look a little crazy to anyone watching but he doesn't really care. His heart rate is a little elevated and he admits to himself it's not from the workout. Chanyeol comes out and he stops thinking about it. The ride to Chanyeol's house feels normal and not awkward which is both soothing and worrisome. They say goodnight and Chanyeol let's Junmyeon know he wouldn't mind doing this again sometime.

So it becomes a constant. It's after Junmyeon agrees to meet up with Chanyeol at the gym more often that he realizes what he's signed himself up for. Zitao is fine giving up his workout sessions with Junmyeon in exchange for the date nights he gains with his boyfriend. He's sitting across from Zitao now and hearing him say it makes him feel soft.

"Congratulations by the way." Junmyeon nudges his foot under the table. Just like that Zitao is teary eyed and sniffles. Getting up and taking the spot next to Zitao he pulls the younger now crying man to his shoulder and pets his hair.

"Even if he isn't my soulmate, Jun. Even if. I love him. I don't care. I've liked him for so long." Zitao murmurs, hands clutching at Junmyeon's jacket like a lifeline. He just continues to pet Zitao's head and whisper comforting words to him until he calms down enough to pull back.

That night he sends a short but to the point text to Jongdae about how he better be taking good care of Zitao and reminding him that he is a lawyer.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Work kicks up as the first of the hearings begin. Minseok has the other three members off the team and now it's just himself, Junmyeon, and Joohyun. Like he was asked Junmyeon observes and attends with Minseok while they go through the legalities and official documents. It's after a particularly grueling hearing and one very long day the three of them retreat to Minseok's office.

The CEO heaves a deep sigh and holds the bridge of his nose and just plops into his chair. Joohyun and Junmyeon exchange a look before she decides to step forward.

"Sir, where do we go from here?" Things are tense but she stands her ground. Junmyeon has started to understand why she was also chosen as he works side by side with her. She's fierce and has a quiet command about her. Minseok looks up at them both now.

"Document everything you saw, I mean down to the dirty details. Someone in there was pulling strings and I want to know why. After that go about your work like normal. We need to tread carefully. I'm going to be frank, Director Cho is _very_ curious as to why I've pulled you both onto the case." Normally this news would excite up incoming lawyers but early on Junmyeon had figured out they were most likely going against their very own Director. "This is most definitely going to turn into an actual trial and we need to be ready for our own sake as well as our client." It's said with such seriousness and it settles in the room for a heavy moment.

Director Cho's very own son, the heir to the entire law firm and all that it owns or sponsors, is their client. When Junmyeon had found out he had needed a moment to ground himself. This was truly going to be the rise or fall of a regime. The press alone was going to drive them insane but on this level they also had spies everywhere. Big money was involved.

"Anyway, I'll hear what you have to say next week. Go home and get yourselves some shut eye. We're in for the long haul." With that Joohyun and Junmyeon leave his office and share tired goodbyes.

He's just ready to shower, pour himself a drink, and curl up on the couch for awhile. When he gets to his hallway he is surprised to see he has a visitor. Long legs covered in ripped jeans extend across the floor in front of his apartment door and a sheepish Chanyeol looks up at him from the ground.

"You said to never be a stranger and well... there was a sock on the doorknob." Junmyeon laughs as he steps over him to let them in.

"You're always welcome, Chanyeol. I'm sorry I'm so tired though." He's bent over taking his shoes off as he speaks.

"No, no. I'm sorry again for just showing up out of the blue. On your doorstep even." Chanyeol is still doing that thing where he makes himself small and Junmyeon just waves it off, stifling a yawn.

"Get comfortable okay? I'm going to shower so that way I don't pass out on you." It makes Chanyeol ease up a bit. Satisfied he starts walking to his bedroom.

"I'll order some food then and you can tell me about work after. Surprise movie night or something like that." Chanyeol calls after him. Junmyeon's shoulders slump and he looks back at him with a grateful smile.

"Sounds good."

He takes a quick hot shower and changes into his old man pj's as Zitao calls them. Chanyeol has already seen them so he doesn't worry about being laughed at or judged. When he comes out into the living room Chanyeol has pizza on the coffee table and some cans of beer. When Chanyeol sees him he pats the spot next to him on the couch.

"Figured we'd just pick up where we left off with Star Wars." Chanyeol says, clicking play on the remote to show C3PO levitating in the Ewok camp. They watch the scene with nostalgic amusement before Junmyeon decides he's ready to talk about today.

"Chanyeol this is going to be huge. I'm not sure what Minseok is going to do either." Junmyeon begins to vent. "It's obvious that something shady is going on, I almost want to say black market level in some instances. I've just got to sniff it out and get the proof." He's got his legs folded up on the couch now, hand on his cheek and resting his arm on the backrest, facing Chanyeol.

"Okay but look at how you've earned Minseok's trust like that." Chanyeol tries making light of the situation. "It's exhausting but if anyone can do it it's you." The younger is facing him too now and he's gone all sincere.

"How do you know I can do this?" Junmyeon smiles and asks. It makes Chanyeol actually blush and mutter some excuses.

"Zitao says you can so it must be true." Is what he finally goes with and Junmyeon raises a brow.

"That's what Zitao says about me?" And it's got to be something about the face that Junmyeon pulls that makes Chanyeol groan. His head falls onto the backrest and he drags a hand down his face in defeat. Junmyeon catches sight of his tattooed knuckles but is quickly distracted when Chanyeol finally looks at him. Really _looks_ at him. Junmyeon's heart stutters into his throat.

Chanyeol starts with an exasperated laugh, it's quiet and he looks away from Junmyeon. He runs a big hand through his hair before looking back at him. And then he does the impossible.

"Junmyeon do you know how much I admire you?" Chanyeol starts on a shaky exhale. "No, let me get this out or I'm never gonna say it. Please." He pleads with a hand up to stop Junmyeon from responding. "I hope that I can be as humble as you are someday. Seriously." This has Junmyeon wringing his hands in his lap as his heart now hammers but he's enraptured by the honesty in Chanyeol's deep voice.

Chanyeol just continues. "I've always heard about you from Zitao and when I finally got to see the things he talked about in person I found that I was just as happy as he is. Your antics, the way you care for others so selflessly, and how you bicker with Jongdae like it's your job is hilarious." They both share a chuckle at that which only eases some of the building tension. "I'm still a little confused at how happy I feel? I haven't really felt it so intensely in a long time. But the more time we spent together it just... I don't know I'm rambling at you now." It takes him a few seconds to recollect his thoughts. "I can be comfortable around you, more myself than I am even with Baek or Dae. Which is scary to think about because they're my best friends. I also enjoy daily life again which is heavy, sorry."

Junmyeon just has this small soft smile and is doing the best he can to not tear up. It's not really successful because he's very emotional right now. Chanyeol just confessed to him. At least that's what this feels like to him. Junmyeon closes his eyes a moment, steels himself, and takes a deep breath.

"I feel like I can be myself around you too, Chanyeol." It's a small simple start but he keeps going. He needs to finally address this, to get it off his chest. "It's scary for me to admit this. To let myself feel anything except friendship towards others." His eyes flick towards the notebook across the room before going back to his hands. "I find myself appreciating you more and more. Your company, your laugh, and your smile. I really like your smile, Chanyeol." The admission comes out easily enough and it triggers Chanyeol's very smile that Junmyeon mentioned. "I like that I can wear my silly old man clothes around you and only get teased occasionally for it."

It makes Chanyeol chuckle and Junmyeon takes the opportunity to lean closer and ruffle his fluffy mop.

"I also really like your hair and your tattoos too." _And you._ It's at the tip of his tongue but he's cut short by Chanyeol grabbing both of his hands in his, dwarfing Junmyeon's. They're so warm. Junmyeon decides right then that this is his favorite side of Chanyeol. Soft and honest.

And then Chanyeol is kissing him. It's quick and nervous, instantly pulling back to ask if what he did was okay. Junmyeon's heart squeeze and he just leans up to kiss him back. It's a longer kiss, more intimate but still hesitant. It's just like Chanyeol, he decides. They spend quite some time with the movie credits long over and the menu screen playing in the background while they cuddle and continue to be very much emotional. Junmyeon learns that Chanyeol is very touchy just like himself which makes having to be as close as possible even better.

"It's late, I should probably head out." Chanyeol comments reluctantly, his thumb stroking over Junmyeon's knee which is hooked over Chanyeol's own legs. Junmyeon suddenly feels selfish, wanting to take for himself for once and becomes impulsive.

"Stay." He looks up at Chanyeol, serious. "Just sleep here for the night. I don't mind, really." Chanyeol looks down at him intently, studying Junmyeon's face and furrowing his brows adorably.

"Alright, I'll stay then. For you." He relents with a cheesy smile. Junmyeon rolls his eyes and starts to clean up everything. He's putting the dishes in the kitchen when he hears the hall closet being opened. Popping his head around the corner he see's Chanyeol pulling out sheets. "What're you doing?" Chanyeol jumps and holds his chest at being spooked.

"Uh, I'm grabbing things to set up on the couch?" He looks incredibly confused and like what he's doing is totally obvious. Junmyeon chuckles and walks over taking the sheets from him to put them back. He grabs Chanyeol's hand and walks to his room.

"Park Chanyeol we just kissed and confessed I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch, who do you take me for?" He rounds on the younger, hands on his hips for a moment to look at him. "Come on, let's find you something to sleep in." And Chanyeol let's him tug him into the room, surprisingly quiet. Junmyeon roots around his own closet for a large t shirt. He hands it over and just hopes it fits.

"Don't worry about pants, I'll make do without." Chanyeol laughs, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon's temple. Junmyeon still pouts at his closet and how he didn't think this through but the kiss was nice at least.

Chanyeol is in Junmyeon's shirt which is slightly too short and his boxers. Junmyeon always sleeps shirtless but keeps it on out of nervousness, suddenly shy. They get into bed and Junmyeon is pleasantly surprised by the fact that Chanyeol is not only a cuddler but wants to be the little spoon. He's got his head resting on Junmyeon's shoulder and a hand over his chest while tangling their legs together. Junmyeon is elated and can't help himself from snuggling closer.

It's warm and Junmyeon is so comfortable. He hasn't had a sleepover with Zitao in a long time making this a welcome change. Plus it means something which makes it even more special. They're beginning to fall asleep now. It's so quiet that he almost doesn't hear it, mostly feels the rumble against his chest.

"Thank you."

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

Part One


End file.
